


cut you out

by deliciously_devient



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!Hanzo, Demons, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo Shimada, back on my bullshit guys, demon!mccree, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: "Shit, are those petals?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off bluandorange's hanahaki comic!

The day after the surgery found Hanzo waking blearily in the med bay, blinking wide eyes at the too-bright overhead lights and groaning at the taste in his mouth. He smacked his lips together as he sat up, blinking rapidly as a cup of water was thrust into his face.

He followed the metallic hand holding the cup, looking into Genji’s scowling face, and took it with a small smile. He had been afraid this decision would drive his brother further away, shatter the progress they had made since he had joined the recalled Overwatch. In his heart, he knew he was making the right choice, but Genji had been incredibly vocal about his displeasure in the days leading up to the procedure.

“Ah, good, you’re awake!” Angela’s chipper voice made him jump slightly, the soft click of her heels barely registering. “The procedure went flawlessly, and you were connected to a biotic field all night; you are ready to be released today, though I would like to check in once a week to make sure there are no ill side effects,” she said, warm but businesslike. There was something like pity in her eyes, or perhaps sadness, but Hanzo chose to ignore it.

“Of course, Doctor,” he said softly. He stood, fingers gentle swishing over the fabric of the sweats he’d been put in, his left hand tracing over the small scar just above his heart now. It would likely be faded by the end of the day, and he felt a small pang of regret. There would be no reminder of what he had felt for McCree, now; just the memory of a love lost, and...apathy, he supposed.

***

Hanzo had managed to avoid McCree for a solid three days after the procedure, afraid of what seeing the man would mean...or what it wouldn’t mean. He was sure he was ready to look at the man he’d given his heart to and feel nothing, knowing he’d cut him out.

But Hanzo was nothing if not a creature of habit, and Jesse caught him out in the training room late one evening, working out his frustrations with another looping conversation with Genji that seemed to come back to the fact that he’d “cut out his heart” because he couldn’t face his problems like an adult.

“Howdy, partner,” Jesse drawled, and Hanzo turned slowly to look at the man, braced for the apathy he’d been reading about.

There...was nothing. 

No apathy, that was.

Immediately upon catching sight of the cowboy, Hanzo’s chest flooded with emotion so intense it made him wheeze, chest constricting, pulse thundering in his veins. His bow dropped from his fingers as he pressed both hands to his chest, gasping, falling to his knees as he tried desperately to get his breath back.

“Whoa there!” he heard Jesse exclaim, feeling hands on his shoulders as he tried desperately to pull in lungfuls of air, chest tight, coughing, coughing, coughing.

“Athena, get the doctor- shit, are those petals?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki help me, I'm back on my bullshit. Here's the second chapter, guys. I want it noted that I actually didn't have too much of a plan when I started writing this, other than I wanted the hanahaki to grow back, and now it's turned into an au of an au.
> 
> comments feed the inspiration gremlin living in my brain, so if you want more, longer updates, please feed the gremlin.
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr for Quality Trash at thejackening.tumblr.com

For the second time, Hanzo felt himself stir groggily in the medbay, the bright lights prying open his eyes. He was in a significant amount of pain in comparison to earlier; his entire chest throbbed in time to each breath he took, and he couldn’t really draw a full breath of air.

His eyes flickered open, and he blinked as he took in the blurry outlines of several people around his bedside, the sight of them suddenly snapping his hearing into place. Worried voices washed over him, and he groaned aloud as he tried to sit up.

“Do not strain yourself, Hanzo,” Genji’s voice instructed, and Hanzo shook his head, the worried face of his brother coming into sharp relief as he finally managed to blink away the blurriness. His brother firmly pressed him back into the bed, and Hanzo went willingly, making a soft noise of discomfort as pain radiated from his chest outward.

“What...what happened?” he rasped, looking at Angela, who was nearby staring at her tablet with a frown.

“You had a coughin’ fit an’ passed out,” Jesse’s voice drawled. “Coughed up a couple fully bloomed cactus flowers.”

“But...that’s not, that’s not possible!” he exclaimed, his heart kicking up a notch. He met Jesse’s eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. There was something in his eyes, something knowing, something sad. And this is exactly what he wanted to avoid, the gentle let down, the “you’re a good friend, but that’s all I can be for you” talk that would break him to pieces.

“It should not be,” Angela said stiffly, and there was a tension in her spine and worry deep in her eyes that made fear rush through Hanzo’s face. “I removed the tumor, root and all during your procedure. However, it appears that not only has it grown back, it has come back more advanced. It would have been at this point I would have recommended surgery, but...Hanahaki growing back is unprecedented.”

“Oh,” Hanzo said, softly, dumbly. He had faced down death hundreds, thousands of times before, but staring it down this way was...anticlimactic, almost.

“I think you two should give us a moment,” Jesse said, in that easy way that brooked no arguments.

Genji shared a look with McCree, one Hanzo couldn’t quite decipher, but it made Jesse nod slightly. His brother led Angela out of the medbay, the door shutting with a quiet swish, leaving Hanzo and Jesse alone together. The silence between them, where normally it would be comfortable, was tense and made Hanzo’s skin crawl.

“They’re for me, aren’t they?” Jesse murmured after what felt like an eternity. He wasn’t facing Hanzo, instead seated on the bed facing away, his hat shielding his eyes. From this angle, Hanzo couldn’t properly see his face, to gauge his emotional state. His voice gave nothing away, and while Hanzo was usually adept at guessing what was running through the other man’s head, he hadn’t a clue what McCree was thinking or feeling, not when he couldn’t look into the man’s eyes.

“Yes,” Hanzo admitted quietly, bracing for the soft, gentle rejection Jesse was going to give him.

“I was afraid of that,” Jesse murmured, and his shoulders sank, his head drooping as though it were too heavy for him to hold up. It was a pose Hanzo had found him in before on occasion, usually drunk and rambling about how the stars were cruel, and it denoted misery for Jesse.

“It is not something you should concern yourself with,” Hanzo assured, keeping his voice gentle and steady, despite the way his heart was breaking. He had known this would be the result of his infatuation; had known that committing so much of himself to Jesse was folly, for allowing himself to grow close to him. He was unworthy on so many levels, and it had led him to his own undoing.

“I love you,” Jesse said after a long moment of silence, making Hanzo look up in shock. Surely he hadn’t heard right.

“What?” he said when he found his voice, his heart thundering like a horse in his chest, not believing what his ears were telling him.

Jesse turned to him finally, looking Hanzo in the eye, and the archer nearly gasped at the pain and anguish he saw there.

“I love you,” Jesse repeated, and there were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He reached out with his flesh hand, touching Hanzo’s cheek with gentle gun-calloused hands. The action itself made something ease in his chest, the urge to cough receding, his lungs expanding just a bit further. “You need to know that, understand it. I love you. I have since I first laid eyes on you.”

“Oh,” Hanzo said, eloquently, eyes wide as he reached up to cover the hand on his cheek with his own. He must be in shock, he thought; he had never even considered this possibility, that his feelings would be returned. That there was even a shred of a possibility that Jesse could love him back in anyway that wasn’t platonic.

Jesse leaned in, slowly, almost hesitantly, pressing his lips against Hanzo’s shyly. The archer felt his eyes flutter shut as he leaned into the kiss, his heart still pounding, but for a different reason. Jesse’s lips were chapped, his beard rough against his own, and he was sure his breath was terrible, but it was so, so perfect. 

Hanzo made a soft noise of complaint when Jesse pulled away, leaning forward chasing after the other man’s lips before he caught himself. He frowned as he caught sight of the anguished look on the cowboy’s face, his tears falling freely now.

“Jesse, what is wrong?” he asked, wondering what was causing Jesse’s distress, if it was him.

“Hanzo, we...we can’t be together,” Jesse said softly, and Hanzo felt his stomach dropping, nausea overtaking him suddenly. McCree grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. “It isn’t you. Please, please don’t take this on yourself. I…”

And as he drifted off, Jesse’s eyes dropped, and he sucked in a shuddering breath. Hanzo had never seen him look so pained, and his own feelings took second chair to Jesse’s distress. 

“Hey,” Hanzo murmured, covering Jesse’s hand with both of his. “Hey, it’s alright, Jesse. I understand.”

“You don’t, though,” Jesse said, dark bitterness laced in his voice. “I want you. More than I should.”

Jesse stood suddenly, laughing, running both hands through his hair, carelessly knocking his hat to the floor. Hanzo was worried now; Jesse treated that hat as though it were worth it’s weight in gold. Jesse spun on his heel, staring at Hanzo, determination writ on his face.

He held up his prosthetic, and clenched his hand in a fist, an oddly deliberate movement Hanzo had never seen him do before. The archer gasped as the metal seemed to melt away, revealing a skeletal arm made of bone. The joints of the fingers didn’t seem to actually be connected, and neither did the elbow joint, instead just...floating next to each other in perfect order.

“I ain’t human,” Jesse said, and there was a redness in his eyes Hanzo associated with him using his Deadeye, a sharpness to his outline that made Hanzo’s heart jump in his throat, a primal fear he had never felt before coursing through him. “I ain’t been for a while. And we can’t be together, not without me dragging you down to Hell with me.”

Hanzo was speechless, his dragons restless under his skin as he looked at McCree. He understood, then, why so many men ran at the sight of Jesse using his Deadeye; why some of the other agents who’d seen it in action would be skittish around Jesse for a while. He had the impression that he wasn’t really seeing all that Jesse was, that there was still more just on the edge of his perception.

And just as suddenly as he’d revealed himself, Jesse was back to normal, the redness of his eyes gone, the sharpness of his edges replaced by his usual softness.

Jesse turned away from Hanzo, shoulders tensed as he braced for his reaction, and Hanzo immediately hated that.

“This changes nothing of how I feel for you,” Hanzo heard himself say before his brain could catch up with his mouth. “You are still the man I love. You being...other, does not change who you are.”

“That’s such a pretty lie, I wish I could believe it,” Jesse murmured, turning back to Hanzo.

“You are still the same man who cooks pancakes for the entire Watchpoint every Sunday,” Hanzo argued, getting to his feet, trying to look Jesse in the eye. “The same man who washes the dishes every night despite not being the one who dirtied them. The same man who stayed up playing video games with Hana when she had a bad flashback. The same man who reached out to a known traitor on the word of the brother he tried to kill. Nothing about you has changed.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo with terrible anguish in his eyes, fists clenched at his sides, his eyes filled with such longing it took Hanzo’s breath away.

“You’re something else, you know that?” he whispered, stepping into Hanzo’s space, tipping the archer’s chin up with his flesh hand. “Absolutely perfect.”

“I’m merely pointing out the truth,” Hanzo replied, swallowing as he stared into Jesse’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry it has to be this way,” Jesse said, and there was that sadness again, an infinite well of despair swirling in his whiskey tinted eyes. “I wish I could give you more. I wish I had more to give you.”

“Why?” Hanzo murmured, his own heart twisted in pain. Somehow, even though he knew he was breathing easier, this was worse; knowing Jesse returned his feelings, and still being denied.

“I would make you like me,” Jesse murmured. “I would taint your soul until it was as black as mine. I can’t….I can’t do that to you.”

Jesse pulled away, closing his eyes and taking a long, shuddering breath. “I’m a demon, Hanzo. A demon’s love is a curse on their lover. I ain’t about to be so selfish as to condemn you to this life.”

“Oh,” Hanzo murmured, a frisson of fear running through his chest again. He had his own notions of demons, of course, his own fears held tightly to his chest about the supernatural, and learning this about Jesse...there was something deep in himself that was incredibly frightened of Jesse, of what he could do. “I see.”

There was silence between them again, and Hanzo collected his thoughts carefully as he considered his next words. “I hope you know that I value your friendship, above everything else,” he said firmly. Jesse opened his eyes, and they were so full of hope it hurt Hanzo to see it. “You were my friend first, and you will be my friend always.”

Jesse smiled, a soft, broken thing that made Hanzo want to wrap the man up in his arms and shield him from every ill of the world. 

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feed the brain gremlin with comments

In many ways, things went back to normal. After a few days of monitoring, Angela gave Hanzo the all clear to return to active duty. He meditated in the morning with Genji and Zenyatta, he attended training sims with the rest of the active agents, and most evenings were spent with McCree and Hana and Genji in varying degrees. Life at the Watchpoint resumed as though nothing had changed.

 

But so many things had.

 

Now that he knew somewhat of what he was looking for, the inhumanness of McCree was very apparent. Things that he had brushed off before as quirks, like McCree’s ability to seem to fade into the background despite his cowboy attire, now took on a more...sinister quality. The way he was able to sneak up on anyone in the Watchpoint despite always wearing spurs. The subtle gleam in his eyes when he took on an enemy in the field.

 

It was three weeks after their confessions, though, that Hanzo saw Jesse’s full, undisguised form.

 

They had traced a Talon base to a quiet, empty town in Ireland. The base itself was underground, hidden under a church of all places. Jesse was visibly tense as they infiltrated it, descending down into the depths of the base quickly and quietly. As it was an information retrieval mission, it was only himself, Genji and McCree; with no other surviving members of Blackwatch joining up during the recall, the three of them were basically the whole of the new Overwatch’s covert division.

It wasn’t until they were leaving, however, successfully having acquired the information they needed, that Talon seemed to wise up to their presence. 

 

It there was an explosion; Jesse was taking point, shoulders tense, and he caught the brunt of it, being flung to the side, splashing violently into the still-full baptism pool. Hanzo didn’t have time to think of the implications of that, just then, as he was engaging with the Talon agents suddenly coming out of the woodwork. There was at least twenty of them, and McCree could be injured.

 

Genji’s blade flashed green in the darkness of the church, and the glint of Hanzo’s scatter arrows flashed, felling several grunts. It had been mere seconds since the explosion, but it felt like an eternity in the way that all battles felt like an eternity, the molten flow of time slowing to a crawl in those few moments of heavy adrenaline.

 

A roar, deep, echoing and inhuman, pierced the halls of the church, and Hanzo let himself be distracted by it, frozen by it, as a deep, primal fear flooded his chest. He turned his head, hands trembling where they clenched Stormbow, to look for the source of the noise, despite being certain of what had caused it.

 

Kneeling in the water of the baptism pool, Jesse eyes were red, red  _ red  _ and burning. His skin was ashen, a smooth grey that wasn’t quite corpse-like, but definitely wasn’t human. Red tribal markings were etched into his skin, coming down from his eyes like the pattern of a knife blade, his teeth far too long and sharp to fit properly in his mouth. Black horns, probably eight or so inches and in the shape of a goats sprung from his forehead, gleaming like polished obsidian. From his back two great wings rose and spread, one made entirely of bone like his left arm, the other covered in gleaming red feathers. He stood, and he must have been two feet taller than usual.

 

_ Don’t look me in the eye,  _ Jesse’s voice murmured in his mind.  _ In fact, look away entirely. _

 

Hanzo felt compelled to obey, looking away from McCree’s terrifying new form, staring at the ground in front of him. Several feet away, he saw Genji’s visor go black, a sign he had cut his video feed entirely.

 

It was over for Talon almost before it began. There were a few screams, most of them cutting off before they could really get started, and Hanzo didn’t envy them their fate.

 

“It’s clear,” McCree said, and his voice had a terrible reverb, one that made Hanzo shudder in fear, some unnameable emotion curling in his stomach. His dragons stirred under his skin, curious, and he hushed them mentally.

 

He stood, and took a fortifying breath before lifting his head to look at Jesse. The man was slightly smaller, no longer a towering menace, but still big enough to be considered abnormally tall. His horns were also smaller, small inch long nubs protruding from his head. His eyes were black through and through, no hint of murderous red, and he had a tail, Hanzo noticed, spaded at the end, swaying back and forth slowly behind him. His great wings were folded against his back tightly, making them seem smaller, but Hanzo vividly remembered them fully spread.

 

Jesse was gorgeous.

 

Genji whistled. “Boy am I glad you’re on our side,” he said, light-hearted but with genuine fear his voice modulator couldn’t quite hide.

 

Jesse chuckled, but there wasn’t much humor in it. “Holy water brings out the worst o’ me,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he retrieved his hat, placing it on his head and pulling the brim down over his eyes.

 

“I think this form is stunning,” Hanzo blurted, feeling his cheeks flame almost as soon as the words left his mouth. He felt the judgemental look his brother was giving him through his visor, but the shocked look on Jesse’s face was worth it. “And you saved us with very little effort. It was very impressive.”

 

Jesse smiled, warm and grateful, nodding. “Ain’t no thing. Why don’t we get back to the jet, eh? I need a shower somethin’ fierce.”

 

***

 

They arrived back to the Watchpoint in stifling silence, McCree tucking himself into the corner of the Orca, hat pushed down over his face. There was something...  _ other  _ about him, out of his normal appearance, something that itched under Hanzo’s skin and made fear bloom in his chest in time to the pounding of his heart. Logically, Hanzo knew, deep down in the roots of his soul, that McCree would never hurt him.

 

But it was the same fear that plagued all of humanity in the dark; that deep seated knowledge that  _ somewhere  _ out there in the dark, there were eyes out there, watching, waiting for you to stray too far from the light. It was primal, and it made his palms sweat.

 

Hanzo didn’t see Jesse for three days after that; he avoided the training range, mealtimes and was never in his room when Hanzo went to look for him. It wasn’t until he woke from a vivid nightmare, his feet carrying him to McCree’s room almost automatically, that Jesse was actually there when he knocked.

 

Jesse looked awful; his eyes were sunken, dark with tiredness, and it looked as though he’d been in that wife beater and sweats for the whole time he’d been avoiding Hanzo. The familiar lines of his face, however, were lined with worry, his nostrils flaring slightly as he took in the archer.

 

“What’s th’ matter?” he rasped, and his voice sounded as though he’d been gargling nails.

 

Hanzo felt fragile after his nightmare, as if he might break if pushed too far, eyes wet as he looked up at Jesse. He sucked in a sharp breath, almost sobbing, and rushed into the cowboy’s space, wrapping frantic arms around the man’s waist as his emotions whirled inside him like an enraged tornado.

 

“Whoa, hey, hey, you’re alright,” Jesse soothed, wrapping Hanzo up in a tight embrace, pulling him into his room. Hanzo was breathing heavily, choked half-sobs as he tried to calm himself. It was incredibly ineffective, and the more he tried to keep the tears in, the faster they came.

 

Jesse cradled him through it, whispering nonsensical platitudes in an attempt to soothe the distraught archer. Hanzo was basically sitting in the man’s lap, curled around him, face buried in Jesse’s chest as he huffed out little half-sobs.

 

“I, I dreamed that Talon took you,” he gasped out, the words falling without his express permission. “They made you like Widowmaker. You didn’t know me when you saw me.”

 

“Oh, darlin’,” Jesse murmured, a note of anguish in his voice as he pressed a soft kiss to Hanzo’s temple. “That’d never happen. I’d sooner die.”

 

Hanzo sniffed, the rough cadence of Jesse’s voice soothing him slowly, the warmth of his embrace relaxing him further. It took a few more long moments, but he eventually calmed enough to dry his tears, rubbing at his eyes with short, frustrated movements.

 

He sat back slightly, moving far enough away to look Jesse in the eye. He touched the man’s cheek, eyes skittering around his features as though committing each detail to memory, as if he might forget the face of the man he loved.

 

“Please...please do not hide from me,” he murmured. “You must know that you are my best friend. Your company brings me joy.”

 

Jesse closed his eyes, leaning his cheek into Hanzo’s palm and sighing, wistful and forlorn. “I scare you.”

 

“The nature of what you are is frightening, certainly,” Hanzo murmured, leaning his forehead against Jesse’s. “But I am not afraid of you. You would never hurt me.”

 

Jesse huffed a soft, scornful laugh. “I could hurt you in ways that are much more permanent than death,” he murmured, his brows drawn up in pain.

 

“I could care less about that,” Hanzo said hotly. “You are far more important to me than any kind of afterlife.”

 

“ _ Hanzo, _ ” Jesse murmured, his fingers tightening on Hanzo’s hips, a glimmer of red shining under his iris. “You can’t...you can’t just  _ say  _ things like that.”

 

“Why not?” Hanzo challenged, cupping Jesse’s face between his palms, staring into those brown and red eyes intently. “I love you, more than anything. I would die for you, kill for you. I  _ have  _ killed for you. If there  _ is  _ a Hell, I am already damned, and I do not see how loving you could be a sin.”

 

Jesse trembled, something in his expression weak and so, so vulnerable. There was agony in his eyes, and Hanzo didn’t know how to soothe it away. Jesse lunged, suddenly, his mouth sealing over Hanzo’s, sucking the air from his lungs in its suddenness. The archer wasted no time reciprocating, his fingers lacing in Jesse’s hair, holding the demon still as he devoured his mouth like a starving man.

 

Before he knew it, Hanzo was laid out flat on Jesse’s bed, the cowboy hovering over him, eyes dark with want and glowing faintly in the darkness. Hanzo felt like his skin was on fire wherever Jesse touched him, his clothes askew, shivering under the hunger in Jesse’s gaze.

 

“We shouldn’t,” McCree murmured even as his flesh palm wandered up Hanzo’s side, cupping one taught peck reverently.

 

“I disagree,” Hanzo gasped, arching when Jesse’s thumb slid over his nipple teasingly.

 

“There’s no coming back from this,” Jesse said breathily, grinding his hard cock against Hanzo’s thigh. “Demons mate for life, yanno.”

 

“Why would I ever want to be with someone else?”

 

Jesse  _ snarled,  _ deep and threatening, his teeth too sharp and eyes too red, but that only made Hanzo’s body pulse. There was something under his skin, shifting, swirling, answering the primal need in Jesse’s eyes. 

 

Their next kiss was lustful in its intent, forceful to the point of brutality, and it made Hanzo’s toes curl. He cut his lips on Jesse’s fangs, the taste of his blood mixing between them, drawing a low rumble out of Jesse as he chased the taste of it with his tongue. There were clawed fingers digging at Hanzo’s hips, threatening to break skin, and he felt electrified by the threat.

 

“ **_Ruin me_ ** _ , _ ” Hanzo hissed in Jesse’s ear, making the demon hiss, and in an instant he was flipped onto his stomach, cloth ripping as Jesse literally  _ ripped off his clothes,  _ his face shoved in the pillows roughly as his ass was palmed with rough hands, one warm and flesh, one cold and bone.

 

His asscheeks were spread apart, and he yelped as he felt a hot tongue at his hole, slurping obscenely and making his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He moaned as Jesse began to eat him out like it was his job, sharp teeth gently nibbling at his rim, long, overly-dexterous tongue wiggling inside him, getting him wet and making his cock leak.

  
“Fuck, been dreaming about this,” Jesse groaned against him, pausing in his task only long enough to get the words out before his tongue was dipping inside Hanzo again. The archer was panting against the sheets, fingers clenching as his body pulsed in time with each swipe of Jesse’s tongue.

 

“If you do not fuck me  _ right now, _ ” he growled, looking over his shoulder at McCree as his cock pulsed angrily, leaking steadily. “I will do it myself.”

 

Jesse chuckled darkly as he lifted his mouth up, licking his lips slowly, his eyes glowing a vibrant red now, the shadowshape of his wings taking up space behind him as he slowly lost his control over his form. Hanzo’s cock drooled a bit at the thought that he made Jesse so aroused as to forget his disguise.

 

“Ain’t gotta tell me twice,” he growled, and there was the two-tone reverb again, but instead of sending fear rushing through him it only made his gut twist further in arousal.

 

Hanzo gasped as the head of Jesse’s cock pressed into him, hissing at the burn of the stretch even as he pushed back into it. Jesse wasn’t particularly slow, pushing in and in and in until he was fully seated, breathing unsteadily into the crook of Hanzo’s neck for a few long moments.   
  


“ **Move** ,” Hanzo growled, startling a laugh out of Jesse.

 

“Bossy, aintcha?” he drawled.

 

“If you do not stop blathering and  _ fuck me,  _ you will lose all topping privileges,” Hanzo snarled, and Jesse laughed again, but thankfully,  _ finally  _ began thrusting.

 

It wasn’t gentle, or loving or any of the sickeningly sweet things Hanzo might have imagined. It was hard and fast, wet slapping sounds echoing in the room as Hanzo whimpered, speared on Jesse’s cock and loving every second of it. Jesse had one hand on the back of Hanzo’s neck, pushing his face further into the mattress as he fucked into the archer’s pliant hole, Hanzo letting out soft whimpers and moans.

 

His orgasm was a surprise; he didn’t usually come from anal alone, normally needing some kind of touch to his cock, but Jesse’s thick cock hit his prostate just at the right angle and pressure to startle his orgasm out of him. He came with a cry of Jesse’s name, and the clenching of his muscles set the demon off, pulsing warmth into him.

 

Hanzo let out a small gasp of pain as Jesse’s teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder. His teeth were as sharp as they looked, sliding through the flesh like butter, fangs going deep enough to scrape bone. There was pain, yes, but it was secondary to the sensation in his chest. It was as if cables connecting him to his self snapped and reconnected to Jesse.

 

Where before it had only been him, now there was  _ Jesse,  _ his warmth, his love, pouring in through something in his chest, connecting him so viscerally he was unsure for a moment that they were separate. In that moment, they were so close, so interconnected, they were  _ them,  _ a being comprised of them both, woven together flawlessly.

 

It was overwhelming, distracting, terrifying; and, as quickly as they were bound together, they were back to themselves, two beings once again but still closer than they had been before. Jesse’s warmth lingered in Hanzo’s chest, giving off a lazy satiation, and undercurrent of worry and a feeling of love so bright Hanzo had to pull his attention away from it lest he be blinded.

 

“Wow,” Hanzo murmured as they lay side by side. His shoulder throbbed, and Jesse licked it absently with a too-long tongue. The tang of iron flashed in Hanzo’s mouth, and he licked his lips, seeking more of the taste only to discover there was no blood on his mouth.

 

“Wow,” Jesse agreed, a wide grin on his mouth. He pressed a gentle kiss to Hanzo’s mouth, breathing in his scent and pulling him closer.    
  


“I love you,” Hanzo murmured.    
  


“And I you,” Jesse murmured back.

 

Hanzo had always strived for perfection in his life; he thinks, maybe, he’s found it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for dubcon/somnophilia ahead. it's not full on somno, as mccree isn't the one being touched but there's a dubby warning. Also, Hanzo's genitals are described in a way that make it more apparent that he's trans so. feel free to skip this chapter, as it's mostly porn.
> 
> please feed the brain gremlin comments (especially dirty ones about future porn)

Hanzo pried his eyes open with a soft groan, rubbing at the offending organs with sleepy fingers. The window told him it was barely morning, the light just a shade lighter than true darkness. He didn’t usually wake so early, and he was still pleasantly sore from the previous activities.

 

He turned his head to see Jesse laying beside him, feeling a smile stretch across his lips. The man was on his stomach, his head turned toward Hanzo, slack with sleep. He wasn’t as human as Hanzo was used to seeing, small horns protruding from his head, sleek black things. His skin was grey, and the faint outline of tribal markings ran across his face and neck, along his back.

 

Hanzo followed the patterns of it with his eyes to the thing that had woken him; McCree’s tail, a long, sleek thing extending from his tailbone, was brushing just slightly against his knee, a rhythmic brushing slowly crawling up his thigh. 

 

Gently, so as not to wake the man, he grasped the tip of the tail, a rather large spaded end, and moved it. Instead of staying where he’d put it, however, it reared up like a startled snake, the spaded end pushing into his palm like a cat seeking affection. Hanzo glanced at Jesse, but no, the man was still asleep.

 

The archer huffed a laugh and stroked the tail once like he would a pet, and to his surprise, it  _ split in half,  _ revealing a rather large mouth with a row of small, sharp teeth and a long, lolling tongue.

 

“Oh,” he said, eyes wide, frozen as the tail pressed into his hand again, as if urging him to continue his petting. After a moment of shock, he did just that, eying Jesse as he did so, in case the man was fooling him and he was awake and controlling his tail. He wouldn’t put it past Jesse to do something like this.

 

Several long moments passed, however, and the man didn’t stir. Every time he tried to stop petting the tail, it pressed eagerly back into his space, as though begging for affection, making Hanzo chuckle.

 

“Eager, hmm?” he whispered to it, yawning widely and stretching, letting his arms go above his head, cracking both wrists and sighing. The mouth of the tail rested on the crook of his hip, and when he relaxed his body, he felt a curious tongue flick against his flesh. He gasped, belly going tight, and turned his head to glare at McCree...who was snoring faintly.

 

The tail licked against him again, making him suck in a sharp breath, arousal curling in his gut. The dulled tip was nosing against his folds, teasing the sensitive flesh. It felt at once wrong to have something  _ inhuman  _ in one of his most private places, but also filled him with an incredible lust.

 

He looked at Jesse again; the man  _ appeared  _ to be asleep, but he couldn’t really be, could he? Hanzo spread his legs slightly, inviting more contact from that hot, hot mouth. He wasn’t disappointed, as the tongue curled around his cock and seemed to  _ suck,  _ making his toes curl. He clapped a hand over his mouth to restrain a moan, squeezing his eyes shut tight at the tail decided it was going to make a meal out of him.

 

He could feel each one of the sharp, small teeth, pressed intimately against his slick folds, threatening, but so, so good. The tongue seemed to both wrap around his cock and press  _ inside  _ where he was hot and slick, filling him in a way he had never quite felt before. It reached deeper than a normal tongue, long and thing, twisting and thrashing against places inside him he hadn’t known were sensitive.

 

He gasped loudly through his hand, body jerking as pleasure sang through him. The tongue wrapped around his cock was pulsing in time to his heart beat, and it was making slick slurping noises as it explored him. He felt hot, twisted up and more aroused than he could ever remember being. It felt dirty to be allowing this, this  _ appendage  _ to violate him so, the thin tip of the tongue wrapped around his cock pressing against his slit.

 

His eyes widened and he whined, high and sharp, as he realized what it was attempting. The pleasure tightened in his core, and when the damned thing pressed  _ in,  _ touching a place inside him that had never been meant to be touched, he came, hard and sharp and pulsing, nearly screaming.

 

His vision whited out and he lay there, trembling from the intensity of his orgasm, jerking as the mouth continued to lap at him slowly, wringing out more aftershocks until he gathered the energy to swat the damned thing away.

 

“Well, if that ain’t the prettiest sight I ever did wake to,” Jesse drawled, voice low and lazy with sleep, and Hanzo turned his head to glare at the man, though he couldn’t quite get his face to cooperate so he wasn’t sure it was up to par with his normal glares.

 

“Your tail is a god damned  _ menace, _ McCree,” he panted, and Jesse chuckled, rolling to his side to scoot closer to Hanzo, one hand gliding up the other man's flank reverently.

 

“Yeah, he’s got a bit of a mind of his own,” Jesse replied, pressing a soft kiss against Hanzo’s temple. “Sorry.”

 

“He?” Hanzo questioned, confused by the phrasing. “It is not  _ part  _ of you?”

 

“Well...yes and no,” Jesse said, shifting slightly, unwilling to meet Hanzo’s eyes.

 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said, voice lowering in threat as his consternation rose. “Explain.”

 

“Right,” Jesse murmured, swatting at the tail in question as it crept between them. “I suppose this is something you’ll need to be knowing anyway.”

 

Jesse sighed, nuzzling into the crook of Hanzo’s neck; Hanzo willingly allowed him the indulgence, finding his skin settling quicker the more skin contact he got with his mate.

 

“When two demons fight, it’s usually to the death. And when one demon wins, they usually take some kind of power or trait from the demon they fought. It isn’t something we really have a lot of control of; something to do with our souls fighting or something. I ain’t ever had someone explain it in a way I could really understand. This here tail wasn’t originally part of my form; it was actually a small spirit the demon I killed had attached to himself and I took it when I killed him.”

 

“So...it’s  _ not  _  you?” Hanzo asked, something like panic crawling in his chest. 

 

“Hush now darlin’, it ain’t like you’re thinking,” Jesse soothed. “It wouldn’t have been able to take if it weren’t bonded to my essence. It’s still  _ me,  _ I control it like any other limb, it just taps into my senses when I’m not awake. It’s like...an extra sense; it wouldn’t act in a way I wouldn’t.”

 

Hanzo still feels uncomfortable about it, but he is more calmed by the thought that it only does what Jesse would have. He curls into the other man’s arms, letting the warmth of his love wash over him when a thought occurs to him.

 

“What traits will  _ I  _ begin with?” Hanzo asked, curious. There is a jolt of pain and regret that shoots through the bond, but Hanzo quickly pushes his feelings of love through his side, making Jesse’s lips curl up in a smile.

 

“Well, I don’t rightly know. I’ve never been around a demon who was made by mating; in general, you get your first trait as a result of the way you died. Since you ain’t doing that...I couldn’t guess.”

 

“Is that the only way demons are made? Through death or through sex?” Hanzo asked, amusement coloring his town. Jesse chuckled.

 

“Some are born, though it’s rare. Something like one every five hundred years or so, usually by other born demons,” he answered easily, eyes closing. 

 

“Hm,” Hanzo murmured, settling into Jesse’s embrace more fully, inhaling his scent and letting it relax him. “I should think I would like horns.”


End file.
